Shun Kazami
is one of the main protagonists of the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Bakugan: New Vestroia, and Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Description Character Design Shun's outfit in season one was a black shirt covered with a thin purple triangular-backed ending. He also had black pants with a brown zipper like designs on around them. His black hair consists of two layers. The first layer of hair is the front all one his forehead, and his second layer is the straight hair tied up with a ponytail. His light brown eyes are in an upset mood. In New Vestroia, Shun's outfit consists of a fully black sweater-like turtleneck, gloves that reach to his elbows, black Vestal jeans that he stole along with the rest of the outfit from when he infiltrated the Vestals after he saved Ingram. He has black rubber boots that almost goes to his knees. He later wears a long green vest up to his knees with a belt on the side when its open. He when he is on Earth he wears black pants with a black shirt with green markings. Shun's hair is almost the same only the difference is that he cut off his ponytail and his hair is up to his neck. In Gundalian Invaders, he wears a green ninja style shirt with purple and gold trimming, black pants, black wrist bands and purple and green boots. Story Shun Kazami lives in the province, and is a Ventus attribute player. He is also an aspiring ninja, receiving training from his grandfather. He is a loner, yet is willing to help his friends at all costs. Together with Dan Kuso, his best friend and childhood friend, he invented the gameplay for Bakugan. He had been the first ranked battler until Masquerade and his minions dominated the rankings, and because his grandfather didn't let him play, ending up in 6th place. After defeating Komba, he ends up fifth. Shun is currently in 3rd place. His mother is really sick, and it was when she slipped into a coma that Shun gave up on Bakugan, mainly because his grandfather stated that since he has to take custody of Shun until his mother gets better, he can't play the game anymore and has to concentrate on his training. His grandfather lets him brawl again, though. Shun's mom eventuly dies. Shun once left the brawlers when Dan says they don't need him. Alice tries to persuade him to come back and after brawling Komba, Dan appears and asks for forgiveness which Shun accepts. This is when he realizes he needs his friends the most. After defeating Komba, Shun takes him as an apprentice to Bakugan and ninja training, but only because Komba was literally on his knees begging to be one. When everyone was thinking about who was the spy, Shun was the other candidate for the spy alongside Alice. Julie mistook his grandfather for Hal-G but with a little help from Skyress, the problem was solved. Dan blamed him for not telling them that he came in town but Alice immediately defended Shun, saying that it's not his fault and that there's no need for him to apologize. After Dan went to the Doom Dimension, Shun was challenged by Masquerade and decided to go to the Doom Dimension himself with the others. When he was being tested in the Doom Dimension by the Ventus Lord, Shun had to brawl with the child form of his mother. He almost gave into losing and staying there forever, but Skyress was able to make him realize that he has friends who need him and that he needs them. This caused Skyress to evolve into Storm Skyress. When Dan and Drago were battling to get Drago to evolve, Shun and Storm Skyress were the Brawlers Dan battled last. He was defeated after a close battle, and Drago evolved. He was very shocked when he found out that Alice was Masquerade but instead of protecting her, he made a comment about how "smart" Masquerade was, which caused Alice to cry and flee back to Russia. It is believed that he did this because he felt angered about the fact that she was Masquerade. After Alice saved Dan and Drago he regained his "friendship" with her and later, he and Skyress helped Alice, Joe and Wavern by distracting Naga so that they can give them more time, but they were easily defeated by the Silent Core. After the battle finished, he released Storm Skyress and all other of his Bakugan. New Vestroia Shun, now 16, appears in Bakugan: New Vestroia with a new Bakugan, Ingram. He is first mentioned when Dan complains about not being able to reach him. He makes a cameo debut after Marucho passes out from his battle against Mylene Pharaoh. We hear Mylene tell him that she doesn't want to keep losing to him, and asks him if he wants to join the Vexos. When he doesn't reply, she takes that as a no. Shun then leaves, leaving Mira to wonder if he was her brother. Later, Shun reappears to aid Dan Kuso in his battle against Spectra Phantom and Gus Grav. He tells the Brawlers how he was in the mountains, practicing his ninja skills when a portal suddenly opened, sending him to New Vestroia. Soon he met Ingram when the Bakugan were being sucked up by the Vexos, and he saves him by grabbing onto his ball as he was being teleported. Ingram told him about the Vexos, and he agreed to help him save the Bakugan, when he noticed Dan's battle. Shun tells them, as they are heading towards Alpha City, that he was heading there to rescue Skyress. In Alpha City, Shun and Ace are forced to team up in a tournament while the others shut down the Dimension Controller. At first, they have trouble working together, but after getting taunted by their opponents, they put their differences aside and advance to the finals against Lync and Volt. In order to stall for time, they have to toy with Lync and Volt first. It eventually remains hard to stay in the battle but the two pull through and defeat Lync and Volt. When Ace and Marucho fall into a Vexos trap, Shun was smart enough to not fall for it because he knew that Shadow Prove's impressions of Dan Kuso and Mira Clay were fake since he heard Dan say he was scared, something he would never do. However, even though he didn't fall for it, the trap still worked since all three of them were separated. Shun was going to Beta City without Marucho and Ace to destroy the Dimension Controller alone, but Shadow Prove stops him and forces him into a battle. Shadow used a mechanical version of Alpha Hydranoid known as Mechanical Darkus Hades created by Professor Clay. Shadow had the upper hand when Shun was down to his last ability card (which was not technically last) 'Double Fangs Jade Wind Shot'. After that, Shun loses and later on revealed to be in pods with Ace and Marucho. While they were captured, they still had their Bakugan at the capture unit pod. Later, Shun, Ace, and Marucho manage to get out with Mira and Spectra Phantom's help. The three manage to escape Beta City. Once they get to Gamma City, Shun and Marucho face Mylene and Shadow and win. When Prince Hydron's Dimension Controller activates, Shun rescues Mira and Marucho, landing on top of an elevator leading to Prince Hydron's Palace. He, Mira, and Marucho crack the code to free the Six Warrior Bakugan, thanks to Elfin, who accidentally pressed the correct keys. Shun, Dan, and Marucho go back to Earth along with everyone except Skyress. Skyress said that her successor will be Ingram to become Shun's new and permanent Guardian. Ingram then evolves into Ventus Master Ingram after the Six Ancient Warriors gave their Attribute Energies to Drago and the other Resistance Bakugan. Shun goes to New Vestroia with Master Ingram, where he is confronted by Lync after trying to break into the BT System there. Shun nearly lost due to his inability to control Master Ingram's powers, but Storm Skyress stepped in for Ingram, but almost ended up sacrificing herself in the process. Shun got very upset as Ingram trusted his new evolution and defeated Lync. Later, Shun told Dan and the others what happened when he visit New Vestroia to investigate. Shun tags with Baron and faced Volt and his mechanical Bakugan Boriates. They won, keeping the Ventus energy safe. Unfortunately, in a rematch against Volt Luster and Mylene Pharaoh in a tag battle with Baron, he loses due to the Vexos' special new battle arena that gave Mechanical Bakugan a power boost. Because of that, the Ventus energy is taken. When the Alternative is complete, Dan and the other brawlers, including Shun, battle it. Shun used all his Bakugan: Master Ingram, Shadow Wing and Hylash. At the end of New Vestroia, Hawktor becomes his new Guardian Bakugan. Gundalian Invaders In episode 1, Shun is seen competing in a battle in Bakugan Interspace with Ventus Hawktor as his partner. He battles Shuji in arena F-12. He is ranked the second best brawler in Bakugan Interspace, right between Dan and Marucho. Shun still seems to distrust Ren, much in the same way as Ace distrusted Keith Clay when he first joined the Brawlers. When Fabia appears and battles Dan, Shun is the first to suspect that Ren's story about the Neathians attacking Gundalia is not true. After Dan defeat Fabia and she leaves, Shun finds her and asks for her side of the story. He later exposes Ren as the enemy. Bakugan He is a Ventus brawler. He approaches Bakugan like a ninja. He lives with his grandfather (who used to be a famous ninja warrior) who once expected Shun to follow in his footsteps instead of playing Bakugan. His Guardian Bakugan is a Ventus-attribute Skyress whom Shun received from his comatose mother in the hospital. In battle, Shun combines his knowledge of ninja skills and his Bakugan's natural abilities to outwit an opponent and win. In New Vestroia, he battles with Ingram, and wields a Bakugan Trap called Hylash. Original Series Shun is Ventus Brawler. His Guardian Bakugan is Skyress which takes the form of a Green Phoenix and its signature move is 'Green Nobility Violent Winds'. She evolves into Storm Skyress. Unlike most of the brawlers, he does not have a large collection of Ventus Bakugan and only has four Bakugan shown while most of the other brawlers have ten and over. * Ventus Skyress (Guardian Bakugan) ** Ventus Storm Skyress (Evolved Guardian-Evolved in episode 31-Shown in episode) (Used again in episode 30 of Bakugan: New Vestroia) * Ventus Monarus (Shown in episode 13) * Ventus Ravenoid (Shown in episode) * Ventus Falconeer (Shown in episode) New Vestroia Shun still uses Ventus Bakugan. He has a New Guardian Bakugan called Ingram and a Bakugan Trap known as Hylash which hooks up with Ingram for High Mobility Mode. He got Ingram from when he was about to be abducted by the Vestals. He was his temporary guardian until episode 26, where Skyress decides to make Ingram Shun's worthy partner. * Ventus Ingram (Second Guardian-Permanent after Skyress decides to stay in New Vestroia) ** Ventus Master Ingram (Evolved Guardian-Evolved in episode 27, after being merged with the Ventus Attribute Energy). * Ventus Hawktor (Used in last episode to test out Interspace) * Ventus Hylash (Bakugan Trap) * Ventus Shadow Wing (Master Ingram's ability Bakugan) * Ventus Storm Skyress (used in episode 30 battling Lync) * Haos Hammersaur (Captured in episode 8) Gundalian Invaders Ventus Hawktor becomes Shun's Guardian Bakugan for Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Swayther will be his Battle Gear. It is unknown about Master Ingram's whereabouts during these events. * Ventus Hawktor (Bakugan Interspace Guardian) * Swayther (Battle Gear) Bakugan Dimensions *Ventus Ingram (guardian bakugan) *Ventus Avior *Ventus Helios Trivia * He is one of the calm and mature ones of the group (the other being Alice), as he was the only one who remained relaxed when the Battle Brawlers were fighting. * The English dub of the series led many fans to assume that Shun's mother (Shiori Kazami) fell into a coma. In the Japanese version, however, she died of an illness. * Between the original series and New Vestroia, Shun cut his hair. * Shun is one of the only two characters who have a former Guardian Bakugan and two new Guardian Bakugan during the events of New Vestroia, the other being Marucho. The only difference was Skyress gave Ingram her place and Shun gets Hawktor in New Vestroia episode 52, while Preyas, Elfin, and Akwimos team up. *Shun's last name, Kazami, sounds like Kaze, the Japanese word for wind, a possible pun on Shun's being a Ventus brawler. Gallery Original File:Shun.png|Shun File:Shun_is_beastly.png|Shun File:Shun.jpeg|Shun and Skyress File:Shun_Screen.JPG|Shun and Skyress File:Shun.jpg|Shun and Skyress New Vestroia File:Shun Series 2.jpg|Shun in New Vestroia File:Shun_Kazami.gif|Shun activating ‘ability card’ File:096.PNG|Shun throwing his Bakugan File:094.PNG|Shun with his hair in front of one of his eyes 4wayb.jpg|Shun and Ace VS Lync and Volt File:029.PNG|Shun and all of his Bakugan in New Vestroia Ingramshun.jpg|Ingram and Shun Masteringramshun.jpg|Master Ingram and Shun Shun And Ingram Site..JPG File:Shun_Master_Ingram.jpg| Gundalian Invaders Shun_Kazami_Series_3.png|Shun in Gundalian Invaders Shun BD.jpg Rdmj.jpg|Dan, Marucho, Shun, Ren, and Jake gi_shun_hawktor_1024x768_2.jpg|Gundalian Invaders' Shun on Bakugan.com Battles Shun is a skillful brawler. He used to be the best Bakugan player before Masquerade showed up. He later goes down to 6th place, but builds his way back up to third. Shun arrives in New Vestroia through a dimension crack. He finds a new Bakugan, called Ingram, who starts off as his temporary partner, but later when they freed the Six Warrior Bakugan, Skyress left Ingram as her successor. In New Vestroia, he has defeated all the Vexos except Zenoheld, Spectra Phantom, and Hydron because he never battled them (although not all at once). In Gundalian Invaders he is the second best on Bakugan Interspace. Category: Characters Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Great Articles Category:The Top Ten Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Humans